Old Memories and New Friends
by Vitaliciouscreations
Summary: When Phantom woke up, he was most definitely not where he felt he should be. Or where he had last been, which was...well, he couldn't remember. Where had he last been? More importantly, where was he now? His mind, his memory, provided no answers. Though, he assumed the sky wasn't supposed to be green.


**Quick authors note here. I know I've been gone a long time from fanfiction. There are a ton of excuses I could pull out here, but I actually don't want to go through that. I'm really sorry to anybody that's been relying on my for updates and entertainment on fanfiction. I'm happy to inform you that I have progress on Veritonee, A Ghost of a Good Mood, Inspired, possibly the Old House. I felt the need to most. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, just scroll down. I hope you enjoy the story. For those of you who do, I apologize for both my long absence and the absence probably to follow in the future. I honestly love all of you, of my god, you make me so happy and gracious for anybody who even looks at my stories, I felt like I needed to express this to you so everybody reading this knows how appreciated you are.**

**AS ALWAYS, THIS DISCLAIMER WILL BE THE ONLY ONE. NOTHING REMOTELY RELATED TO THE IDEA AND CREATION DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO ME. THANK YOU.**

**ENJOY!**

When Phantom woke up, he was most definitely not where he felt he should be. Or where he had last been, which was...well, he couldn't remember. Where had he last been? More importantly, where was he now? His mind, his memory, provided no answers. To anything. Well, hardly anything. He remembered some, like his name, Phantom. He remembered what he knew to be basic knowledge, like the names of colors, and how to add or subtract. Red lights meant stop, and green lights meant go. He remembered stuff past basic knowledge as well, like the capital of Finland, Helsinki. 'Have a nice day' in Portuguese was 'Tenha um bom dia'. A2 + B2 = C2 was the Pythagorean Theorem, and an ancient Greek philosopher and mathematician named Pythagoras had come up with it.

He figured that this had remained because it wasn't so much memory as knowledge, stored in a different part of the brain. What he was experiencing might be called Amnesia, but this memory loss was different than Amnesia, because he didn't need muscle memory and subconscious signals to keep him from running in front of a car, he _knew_ what a car was, and what it could do to him if he was run over by it, and wanted to avoid that. So, not amnesia then, but something else.

One piece of information that he found in his shattered mind wasn't like the rest. A name. _Danny Fenton._ He could see the letters spiral through his mind, glowing electric green among the other thoughts. _Danny Fenton_ was probably important to him somehow, but he couldn't remember why. Danny probably wasn't his real name, most likely short for Daniel. Also, probably a boy, judging from the spelling. Phantom couldn't discern what the boy looked like from his broken memories, but at least he had a name. And having a name meant having a lead.

Phantom supposed he should think over his options, but he really didn't see many others. What was he to do, mope around wildly until answers came to him? Or worse, a forgotten enemy who planned to destroy him in his moment of weakness. Maybe a forgotten enemy who planned to use him as an ally, because Phantom couldn't remember his past allegiances. Phantom knew he couldn't trust anybody in his current state of memory loss, just in case, but Danny Fenton was a lead. And Danny Fenton's initial reaction to him should tell Phantom if Danny Fenton was a friend or a foe.

Now his main goal was set, to find this Danny Fenton. Smaller goals were to keep from dying (again), being eaten, being used, or being caught, which Phantom thought was pretty reasonable. Another smaller goal was to figure his way out of this place, wherever it was.

Phantom scanned his surroundings with probing electric green eyes. He was in a house; that much was obvious. He was also laying on the floor, on a pitch black carpet which was a lot more comfortable than carpets were expected to be. By the looks of it, the house was rather large, and he was in the living room/parlor of it. The couches were white, which was probably a bad choice, because somebody was bound to spill something, but Phantom supposed intangibility was good for more than just walking through walls.

The coffee table and the little tables on the sides of the couches were bright green. They were suspiciously bare, as if the house had never been lived in before Phantom had been placed there. The wallpaper was an interesting pattern of black swirling, intertwining lines on a white background. Obviously there were theme colors.

Phantom glanced down at himself, and discovered himself to be adequately clothed. He couldn't even complain, though perhaps him matching the house's colors was a little troubling. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt under an open white vest, with a strange white D symbol in the middle of his chest. Black jeans - Phantom thought they might be skinny jeans, but didn't wish to think too hard on that - and white combat boots were on his bottom half, and he found himself to be wearing white finger-less gloves. Phantom thought the outfit looked pretty cool, especially with his white hair and tan skin, but nobody would know if he preened a little.

He found a few doorways leading out of the room with his eyes, some with actual doors, some just empty archways. He got to his feet, stretching out his muscles a bit, and listening to the soft pops that came from his joints re-aligning. He plodded over to one of the empty archways and looked in, seeing a room with a pitch black, polished hardwood floor. The a dining room table of black wood was in the middle of the room, long and narrow. White chairs stood all around it, and the walls were white. Some sort of centerpiece, spiky and electric green, was in the middle of the table, looking interesting. Phantom was temped to check it out, but it would have to wait for later.

More investigating proved that his assumption had been correct, this was a very large house. Most of the rooms Phantom had seen were themed in black, white, and bright green. The kitchen was stocked with a whole manner of foods and ingredients, and a lot of ectoplasm. Phantom knew there were at least three floors, from the staircases, but he hadn't explored past the second floor. He was afraid he might come across something, or some_one_, he'd rather not.

One thing he did notice was that the same D symbol on his shirt was on a few other objects of the house. When Phantom finally decided to leave the house, he saw that the symbol was also painted stark white against the black of the front door, a clear message to all that might come by that the owner of that symbol owned the house.

Phantom wondered if, because he was wearing the symbol, that meant he also belonged to the owner. He would have reversed the shirt so the symbol didn't show, but it felt wrong somehow. That was probably what worried him the most.

The sky around the house was swirling, green, and filled with doors of all different sizes and varieties, seemingly operating under a completely different gravity than Phantom, the house behind him, or any of the other doors. Most didn't seem to affected by a gravity at all.

Phantom stood on the porch of the house. The doorframe was white, but the exterior of the house, or, more accurately, mansion, was primarily black, with white trim. The porch was made of black wood, like a lot of stuff in the house, but the awning above was held up by white-wood columns. Phantom descended the stairs and felt green grass scrunch underneath his boots.

The mansion was on an island in the mysterious green sky, seemingly affected by its own gravity on the island, but not affected by any gravity around it. Phantom pushed off the ground, and floated lightly right above the somehow-alive grass. Phantom thought that this must be the Ghost Zone, because he was a ghost, as one of his fractured memories informed him, and he felt comfortable here. Besides, it looked ghostly. That was something, right?

Phantom glanced back at the house, which seemed almost familiar to him, then hesitantly headed away from the mansion. He quickly became disoriented, so he reluctantly just decided to let the strong ideal of gravity become more of a...guideline. As soon as he'd established that mindset, everything made perfect sense. Of course that island was there, and that door floating like that was perfectly normal!

He passed about a billion doors, but didn't dare open a single one after his first, which had held behind it a snarling tiger thrice the size of Phantom. He didn't feel like going through that again, so he looked for something that might come off as friendly. After what had to be at least a couple of hours of pointless flying, Phantom saw it.

A club sat on a small island of rock floating aimlessly. Phantom zipped over and landed on the ground, looking up at the turquoise, purple, and fuchsia building. The words _Ember's Lair_ were scrawled across the top of the door. Phantom waited for a feeling, either good or bad, but nothing came. Either his subconscious wasn't feeling particularly helpful, he didn't know "Ember", or he didn't-or hadn't, rather- seen her as a huge ally or a huge enemy.

Phantom walked inside, right past two burly looking ghosts, who nodded approvingly at him. The club was loud with ear-pleasing music, and strobe and disco lights were flashing everywhere. There was a light-up dance floor, and ghosts of all shapes, sizes, and colors were thrashing around, dancing to the beat of the, wow, really great music!

A girl with bright magenta hair noticed him, and her pretty red eyes widened. She jabbed her three friends, one with blue hair cropped in a short cut, one with maroon hair in bao buns, and one with red hair so long it reached her knees, and pointed over at Phantom. They all made exaggerated gestures of approval at the others, and sashayed over to meet him. Phantom smiled at them, and he could have sworn the red-haired one swooned.

"Hi," the girl with magenta hair greeted him, smiling broadly. She batted her eyelashes at him a few times, making it painfully obvious that she was flirting. "Want to dance?"

Phantom shrugged at her, tilting his head from side to side in a "maybe" gesture. Her friends all smiled, and suddenly Phantom felt like a rabbit in a den of foxes.

"Come on," Blue Hair pleaded. "Why come to a club if not to dance with pretty girls?"

"To dance with pretty guys," Phantom joked. They all laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Then Maroon Hair grabbed his arm.

"Exactly," she said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The other girls grabbed his arms too, maybe squeezing a little to feel the muscle obviously there, before dragging him onto the dance floor. The music seemed to get louder as his feet actually touched the dance floor, and after a little prompting from the four girls, Phantom was swinging his hips in an imitation of the dance they were doing, and they were all laughing and flirting.

The crowd closed in around them a little, but that only added to the atmosphere. Phantom got a few kisses on the cheek from the girls, and even a kiss on the mouth from the exceedingly daring blue-haired one. Mostly the songs were quick and fast paced, but a few of them were slow, and then he danced with one of the girls while the other three went off to find other partners, sometimes dancing with each other, sometimes with other boys they seemed to magically always find. Phantom found out all their names, and then promptly forgot, which might of been rude considering they all remembered his, but he had four names to remember, and they only had one.

The songs playing all seemed to be by the same person, judging from the voice. It was pleasing to the ear, and feminine, and Phantom liked the sound or it. During a slow song, one with lots of long notes from the vocalist, he was dancing with Red Hair, who had her head on his shoulder and was sighing happily a lot. Blue Hair and Maroon Hair were dancing together, giggling softly, and Magenta Hair had dragged a boy from somewhere over to dance with her. As soon as they got within range, the boy stopped in his tracks and stared at Phantom with wide open eyes, clearly shocked.

Phantom surveyed the boy with a critical eye. He had long, somewhat greasy blonde hair, and green eyes the same color as a lot of the ghosts, like glow sticks. He wore a long gray trench coat-like ensemble, with a white muscle shirt and black jeans underneath. He had a necklace with a glowing green skull, and two belts, which Phantom thought was a little unnecessary, but no accounting for taste. Overall, he was unfamiliar, but wasn't everybody?

He strolled right up to Phantom until it was clearly either a threatening posture, or a friendly one. "What are you doing here, punk?" he questioned. Phantom would have assumed from the "punk" at the end of the statement that they were enemies, but it seemed more of a term of endearment than of threat, by the way it was said. Or at least like he was called it by this man often enough so that it no longer held the same meaning as it normally did.

Phantom didn't really know how to react to the man, if he was friend or foe, or if he needed to be punching in the face. Phantom did know that he himself held personal space when available in high regard, so he took a small step backwards so he was breathing, or, rather, not breathing, different air than the blonde man.

"Kid," the man said after a breif period with no response, which made Phantom frown a little, because he was clearly around the same age as the man, or teenager, before him. The teen could be two months older, at best, or a year or two younger than he. If Phantom remembered correctly, he was eighteen, which put him at no longer "kid" even to thirty year old's. He was only "kid" to senior citizens, which this guy was most decidedly not.

"Yes?" Phantom replied, trying to keep his tone neutral. He still didn't know if this guy was to be trusted or not. The girls seemed to like him, as the girls had seemed to like Phantom, but that might be more due to looks and flirting value than actual character.

Apparently, something he had done, or something in his tone, made the guy stop fresh in his tracks. He squinted at Phantom, frowning. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Phantom fought the urge to correct him from using the "kid" terminology again, and focused on the man instead. He obviously couldn't tell him about the lapse in memory if he didn't know if he could trust him or not. They obviously knew each other, whether good or bad, and Phantom could probably needle a few facts of out him without giving much away. Maybe even find out something about the mysterious Danny Fenton.

"Not feeling my best," he tried, carefully watching the man's face for a reaction. He was clearly taken aback, though the reason for this was unclear. He gave Phantom a weird look, and then glanced around, as if looking for people watching, as if this was a prank.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Magenta Hair wondered. Johnny was his name, then, since he wasn't having an ill reaction to being called it. That was a name Phantom would remember, at least for know. This "Johnny" was a lead, and Phantom intended to follow it.

Johnny ignored her query, glancing back to Phantom. He gestured behind him with a hand, off the dance floor. "Hey, uhh..." he trailed off awkwardly, regarding Phantom strangely in a way Phantom didn't know how to interpret. "Ember and Kitty, are, uhm, back there. Come on."

That didn't sound so much like an order as a request, so Phantom didn't chafe under it. He decided that following the man, Johnny, would probably be in his best interest, so he followed. They dodged and ducked between and under writhing and thrashing limbs, barely avoiding a few girls who were determined to grind dance. Phantom sent an apologetic glance back to the girls, but they just shrugged, waved, and went back to dancing like he'd never even been there. Blue Hair was audacious enough to blow him a kiss before the view of them was obscured by other shifting dancers.

They made it off the dance floor with all limbs intact, and only a little worse for wear. Johnny lead him in a twisting path through ghosts standing around with glasses full of oddly colored beverages, behind the drinks counter, and into the back. There was a little room back here, and it was quieter than the club. There was a staircase going up, but after a long look over, Phantom decided taking in the room was better than guessing what was at the top of the stairs.

There was an obvious DJ booth back here, and Phantom could see that a portion of the wall could lift up so the DJ booth would be visible and easily accessible from the dance floor. There also seemed to be the controls to what music was playing, and a microphone so somebody could announce something to the entire club. Instruments were crammed into one corner, as well as amps and a few more microphones, so a band could play.

Two girls sat in spinny office desk chairs near the place to manage what was playing in the club currently. They held bottles of what Phantom guessed to be alcohol, though it was bright, glowing yellow. Bags of chips were piled on a table and they were grabbing handfuls and stuffing them in their mouths.

Johnny cleared his throat, and the two girls wheeled around in their chairs. Simultaneously, their mouths dropped open and bits of chewed-up chip fell out onto their laps. They both stared at Phantom with shock in their eyes while Phantom took int heir appearances.

The girl on the left had blue hair in a ponytail. It seemed to flicker, like fire, around her bare light blue shoulders. Her eyes were green, like Johnny's, and Phantom himself's. She wore a one-shouldered black crop top, showing off cleavage and her midriff. She had tight black leather pants, which seemed like they would be uncomfortable, and skull boots.

The girl on the right had light green skin, and darker green hair. Her eyes were red, like Magenta Hair's had been, and she wore a black crop top too. It looked like the girl to the left's, except it had both shoulders and it looked deliberately torn at the bottom. Under that she wore a red leather miniskirt with green fishnet leggings, and high heeled black boots. Both girls were attractive, but Phantom wasn't particularly attracted to them, just like he hadn't been too attracted to any of the girls on the dance floor, despite all the flirting.

"What-" the girl on the left began, but Johnny held up a hand to halt her speech.

"There's something wrong," he said, pushing Phantom in front of him as if an offering to the girls. That thought made Phantom a little nervous, and he eyed the two with careful apprehension.

"What the heck, Johnny?!" the girl to the right snapped, giving Phantom the same apprehensive look he was giving her while still managing to look angry at the greasy-haired blonde behind him.

"I swear," Johnny insisted. "Right, kid?" he was visibly nervous, eyeing the girl to the right. They both had something else in their eyes when they looked at each other, though, something I little complicated to comprehend.

"Don't call me kid," Phantom said, frowning back at Johnny. "It might seem endearing to you, but it's getting kind of annoying." Then he turned back to the two girls, feeling a little self conscious. He obviously knew them, and they knew him back. They were surprised to see him, or at least see him here, which meant he either had never been here before, or he had and he hadn't liked it.

"Uhh, Phantom?" The girl on the left broached, eyeing him like he was about to strike out suddenly. Her green eyes were narrowed nervously, suspiciously. There was obviously something very different from the normal going on here, for both them and him. Keeping it a secret that he'd lost his memory was proving more a challenge than he'd first anticipated.

"What?" he asked, desperately ploying for a way to find out what was wrong; what was out of the ordinary for them. Nothing came up, so he carefully listened for any hint among the reply.

"It's just-" the girl on the left began, and then cut herself off. "You- But- Why? UGH!" She threw her hands up in aggravation. "What are you doing here?"

"I," Phantom started, searching his mind for a good reply. "Umm..."

The girl of the right narrowed her eyes at Phantom, and a warning flashed in his mind several times. "Phantom..." she began hesitantly. "Do you- Do you know who we are?"

Phantom pressed his lips together nervously. He smiled sheepishly at them, trying to inch back but accidentally getting too close into Johnny's personal space. "Uhm, no...Should I?"

Three pairs of eyes, two green, one red, stared at him in disbelief for a moment. The girl on the left gestured to the three other ghosts with a hand. "You don't recognize any of us? At all?"

Phantom sucked on the inside of his cheek, but he couldn't very well go back to lying _now,_ could he? "Uhh, no. You obviously know me, though, so maybe you could fill me in?"

The girl on the left ran a tongue across her teeth, obviously thinking. "Sure," she said. "But I need to talk to Kitty and Johnny for just a little while before, okay?" When Phantom didn't respond, she continued, "Because, you know, this is really,_really_ strange, and we should probably confer...so your memories aren't all scrambled."

Phantom shrugged, then nodded, and let himself be led out to the bar area. The girl who had been on the left ordered some plain ectoplasm for him, and apparently didn't have to pay, which was cool. He sat on one of the bar stools and sipped the ectoplasm, which was pleasant on his tongue, while the three unfamiliar ghosts who apparently knew him conferred in the back room. He was on his second refill before all three came out, smiling nicely at him, and gestured him back to the quiet back room.

"So," the girl on the left, who was once again on the left, began. "We've gotten our facts and ideas straight, and we're ready to tell you what you forgot. First off, names. I'm Ember-"

"This is your lair, then," Phantom interrupted, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah." Ember gave him a suspicious look. "How did you know?"

"It says on the outside," Phantom explained, though if it really was her lair, shouldn't she know that.

"Oh," Ember nodded, as if this made perfect sense, which it did. "I thought...Never mind. Well, so, my name is Ember. That's Johnny," she pointed to Johnny. "And this is Kitty," she gestured to the girl to the right. "We," she gestured to all four of them with a loose hand. "Are all friends."

"How good of friends?" Phantom questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

Ember tilted her head from side to side. "Pretty good, I'd say."

"What would _I_ say?" Phantom interjected, giving the three of them an unimpressed look. They fidgeted nervously, which made Phantom a bit suspicious.

"Hopefully," Ember tried to laugh it off. "You'd say the same."

Phantom considered. The thing was, he _really_ didn't want to be so mistrustful. These people were voluntarily helping him. If they were his enemies, wouldn't they just try to destroy him in his moment of weakness? They knew he had no memory. So, if they were against him, why weren't they trying to kill him. If they hadn't taken that opportunity to kill him, shouldn't he be able to trust them, if only for the moment?

If they started to try and force beliefs on him, just a little too forcefully, then he should go back to being mistrustful. An enemy could pretend to be his friend so they could have him as an ally, not an opponent, but right now they weren't doing anything but being friendly. Besides, who said he even _had_ enemies, or at least enemies that bad. He would trust them...for now.

"Alright," he agreed, watching them exchange wary looks. They certainly wee nervous about this. Why? But, well, if they were his friends, couldn't he just ask them? "Hey," he caught their attention. "Why are you nervous? If I'm your friend, well, you don't need to worry too much."

"It's just," Ember began, looking at the ground. "Well, you and us, we kind of just had a bad fight."

"Why?" Phantom asked, a little wary now.

Kitty waved a hand. "Stupid reasons. Totally our fault. It was a bad fight, but it was just a stupid dispute."

Phantom considered. If they'd recently fought, that explained the strange looks and reactions. They probably hadn't expected him to come back to Ember's so soon afterward. And now, they were nervous because they thought that they might upset him. Okay. Next question.

"So," he pointed to the center of his chest, at the odd D symbol. "What does this mean?"

They all focused on the symbol for a short while, brows furrowing. Finally, Ember shrugged. "You never told us. We assumed it was just your symbol. We didn't actually think it had any real meaning, besides propaganda."

Phantom momentarily decided to ignore the whole 'propaganda' thing. "So, anything it's clearly posted on, like say, the door to a huge mansion-thing, is mine?"

"You mean like a lair?" Kitty said, glancing at the other two ghosts with an expression Phantom couldn't decipher. "Yeah, probably. That's probably your lair."

"Cool," Phantom said, grinning, because seriously, that house was _sweet_. "So, what else can you tell me? Do I have any major enemies? What about other friends? What about, like, romantic relationships?" He paused, an idea coming to him. "Does our fight have anything to do with me losing my memory?"

"Uhh," they seemed momentarily overwhelmed as Phantom's hesitation dropped and he suddenly bombarded them with question. "Wait wait wait!" ember held up a hand. "We can probably tell you a lot more, yes. Uhh, yeah, you do have a couple major enemies, but don't worry about them. We'll tell you about them later. Other friends? You have friends all over the Ghost Zone, from Pandora to Frostbite to Dora of Aragon. Even Clockwork seems to favor you, which is like, impossible. You're just pretty likable." When Ember said this, Kitty giggled and elbowed her. Ember swatted at the other ghost girl in an annoyed manner, and continued on. Johnny looked just as confused as Phantom felt. Girls, man.

"Romantic relationships," Ember continued, ignoring Kitty as she lapsed into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "What do you mean, like, between us?" Kitty giggled louder and Ember sent her a harsh glare before clarifying, "All _four_ of us. Or like, you?"

"Uhm," Phantom hesitated. "All of the above, I guess?"

Ember opened her mouth to reply, but Kitty beat her to the punch. "Well, you and Ember are dating!"

Ember spluttered indignantly and shook her head back and forth rapidly. "Kitty!" she scolded, voice pitching upward at the end a tone too high. She motioned between herself and Phantom several times, shaking her head more violently. "You and I aren't- I mean, we're not- We don't- She's just- UGH!"

Phantom looked at the ghost girl, reassessing his view. She was pretty, in fact, really pretty. Beautiful, even. Her light blue skin was flawless, no pimples, zits, or moles. He thought he might have seen a light sprinkling of slightly darker blue freckles, but it could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. Her emerald green eyes glittered prettily in the lights of the club, glowing softly with their own light. She had a perfect figure, flat stomach, and her lips were plush and kissable under purple lipstick. There was nothing horrifically deterring about her appearance, and as far as he could tell, her personality wasn't dead or terribly unlikable.

"Why not?" Phantom wondered, stopping Ember's stream of protests immediately. "I don't mean right now, because obviously I've just lost my memory and don't know anything, but why didn't we date before?"

"What?" Ember asked, looking extremely puzzling. "What do you...?"

"You're pretty," Phantom said, shrugging in a helpless manner. "As far as I can tell, you're pretty smart. You have a personality, which is something. You own a club. You've got good taste in music." Ember blushed at this, bright green against her pale skin.

Phantom, encouraged by this reaction, and the fact that Kitty looked like she was about to burst from giddiness, continued. "You've got cool hair, because blue and flaming is totally rocker chick. You don't have zits, which is pretty much the greatest accomplishment for any teenager, like, ever. I haven't really gotten that close, at least not that I can remember, but I bet you smell pretty good. And hey, blue's my favorite color, so from my point of view, you look pretty beautiful."

That might have been laying it on a little thick, Phantom thought as he inwardly winced. He actually had no idea what his favorite color was, but Ember's hair was a nice color, so he'd go with that. He'd just started complimenting her, and coming up with new ones, so he hadn't stopped. Everybody liked an ego boost once and a while, right?

Kitty was giggling like a madwoman, and Johnny was looking really confused. Like, really, really confused. Almost as much as Phantom felt, staring at Kitty while the ghost girl giggled. When she finished, she positively beamed at Phantom andEmber. "Well, you two like each other, at least. You should totally get together. It would be SO CUTE! Besides, can you just imagine Skulker's face!"

Ember gripped Kitty's arm, giving her a scathing glare. "Can we please talk about this later?"

Johnny looked confused, but Phantom was starting to get it. "Wait," he said, holding up a hand. "So if we like each other, why aren't- weren't we dating?"

Ember glared Kitty into submission. "It's complicated," she snapped, ignoring the fact that Phatom had just admitted he liked her. They all just left it at that.

"Uhm..." Phantom started, because he loved awkward pauses as much as the next guy, but seriously, his memories were still blank and needed a little filling in. These guys were his friends, obviously, but who were his enemies?

"You mentioned enemies?" Phantom broached, shifting uncomfortably. They all nodded, snapping their attention to the new topic of conversation.

"Yeah, you've got a couple," Kitty said, nodding.

"Why?" Phantom wondered. "I mean, like, I know everybody has some enemies, but why do I have mine?"

"You're..." Kitty trailed off, considering. "Unique," she decided on. "And powerful. Which means a lot of people want to use and/or kill you. Like Plasmius..."

"Skulker," Ember added, frowning.

"Spectra and Bertram," Johnny chimed. "And Walker." All three ghosts shivered at the name, looking disturbed. "Avoid him," Johnny advised. Phantom decided that he'd probably want to avoid all of his enemies until he got his memory back, or at least a semblance of it. But especially Walker.

"So whose Skulker?" he wondered, because the name had been repeated a few times, and Ember's sour look every time it was mentioned was enough to make him curious.

"My idiot metal-head of an ex-boyfriend," Ember snapped. "He's stupid and pathetic, and more obsessed with you than me. We broke up a while ago, but he only seems to pay attention to me when he's bothering me to take him back." Ember rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Alright," Phantom said carefully, sensing they were getting into slightly dangerous territory. "Do you guys have any clue to what happened to me to make me lose my memory?"

All three shook their heads in unison. "Nah," Johnny answered in a lackadaisical fashion. "But I bet we could hit up Amity Park and see if we could find out somethin'."

Phantom shrugged. "Okay. Let's go. Where, exactly?"

"Wait," Kitty held up a hand. "Maybe we should go to where you woke up, first? Maybe there's like, a clue there, or something?"

Ember nodded. "Yeah, I mean, there's nothing else we can do, so why not?"

"Well, we could go to Am-" Johnny began, but was cut off by Ember driving her elbow into his stomach.

Kitty giggled. "Come on, guys, let's just go check out Phantom's lair."

**Again, sorry for the long absence, I really hoped you guys liked reading this. There may or may not be more chapters, it's so far undecided, but why don't you tell me if you want a continuation of this, the Old House, both, or neither in the reviews or private message or email (if you have it) or smoke signals or whatever you want.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
